Why Not?
by sparky128
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. What do you do when you live in a world where everyone thinks you're corrupt and you're in love with the entirely wrong person?


**Title:** Why Not?

**Author:** topperchar

**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 812

**Summary: **What do you do when you live in a world where everyone thinks you're corrupt and you're in love with the entirely wrong person?

**Warnings: **Boys kissing, very very slight homophobia.

**A/N:** This randomly popped into my head when I was reading To Kill A Mockingbird (IDEK?). I think Arthur and Merlin are at a boarding school, perhaps they are in their senior years (17 or 18), in England. This is set before homosexuality was legal. I don't really know the background of this at all and your guesses of what it's about are probably as good as mine – I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of the BBC. Everything else is the product of my odd mind.

* * *

"You know we can't," Merlin breathed into the tiny space between them.

"Why not?" Arthur shot back as his lips descended on the other boy's again.

He tried to suppress a groan as Arthur pressed his thigh between his legs. "You know why."

The blonde slipped his hands under his almost-unwillingly lover's shirt and pulled the cloth up and away. "I don't care," he murmured while placing his hand on Merlin's chest and pushing him further back into the wall.

Merlin whimpered as Arthur leant down to bite at his neck. "Arthur," he moaned, fisting his hands in the other's shirt and forcing him closer. He went willingly.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The dark head dropped to the juncture where Arthur's neck met his shoulder with a groan.

Arthur licked the shell of Merlin's ear before plunging his tongue inside and swirling round the sensitive flesh. The dark haired boy shivered at the movement. "Shut up Merlin," Arthur demanded as his hands dropped to bracket the slim hips in front of his.

Merlin pulled a shaky breath in and Arthur went to lick a strip up his neck before sucking at his collarbone. It was when he bit at the pale, soft, unmarked skin that Merlin decided to join the action properly. He plucked savagely at Arthur's shirt. "Off," he growled.

Arthur complied, raising his arms up so that his now-willing partner could swipe the shirt from his shoulders. Merlin tossed the cloth away – it landed beside his in a crumpled heap on the ground – then he dropped his hands to Arthur's shoulders and pulled him back in for another kiss. This kiss was dirtier than the others.

The blonde pressed forward harder and used Merlin's gasp as an opportunity to push his tongue into the slighter boy's mouth. Their tongues tangled messily as they fought for dominance and the chance to explore the other.

Arthur won.

Merlin slid his hands up to curl into the other boy's hair as his mouth was ravaged. Arthur's tongue soon retreated from his mouth and went back down to explore his neck and chest. He mouthed Arthur's neck as the blonde did the same for him. Merlin gasped again when Arthur bit his neck and moved his hands down to hook behind his knees. He pulled Merlin's legs up and they wrapped round his waist; the friction felt amazing, his trousers rubbing against him perfectly.

"Arthur." The blonde went back to biting and sucking Merlin's neck. "_Please._" He didn't even know what he was pleading for, he just knew that he wanted it and he wanted it _now._

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed in the corridor outside; Merlin yanked viciously at Arthur's hair. "Stop," he hissed.

The blonde pulled away and both boys waited – holding their breath in fear – for the footsteps to enter the room, for someone to catch them, to drag them away and accuse them of sodomy, accuse them of a hundred things. Arthur would be sent back to his father with a strict warning and would have succeeded in disgracing his family name. And Merlin… neither one wanted to think what would happen to Merlin if they were caught.

But the footsteps didn't enter; they faded away and the room was silent again – the only sound was their racing hearts and panted breaths.

Merlin swallowed and he uncrossed his legs from round Arthur's waist, his feet falling back to the floor. His body would've fallen with his feet if it hadn't been for the wall and Arthur's hands holding him up. The sick feeling in his stomach threatened to overcome him.

"That was close," Arthur whispered, resting his forehead against his lover's. He was breathing heavily; it sounded too loud for the silent room.

"Too close," Merlin replied.

Arthur lifted his hands up to rest on Merlin's shoulders. "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"What if it's not me I'm worried about?" he said, voice soft and barely loud enough to hear. He lifted his hands to cup Arthur's face.

Arthur huffed a quiet laugh. "I'm more than capable of looking after myself. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then maybe you shouldn't jump me in unlocked rooms at random points of the day," Merlin shot back easily, letting his hands fall to the blonde's shoulders.

"Maybe." The sun coming in through the window reflected off Arthur's hair and gave him the appearance of an angel. "It's your own fault for looking so delectable all the time."

"Did you just call me delectable?" Merlin asked.

"Shut up." Arthur dropped a chaste kiss to the slighter boy's lips. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Do you want to see me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Arthur nodded and rubbed his nose against Merlin's before pulling away with one last kiss. He picked up and pulled on his shirt then left without another word.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Days to write, minutes to comment – please do!


End file.
